


A Girl Walks Into A Tower

by Bibislut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Tower, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Loki, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Loki dirty talk, Rough Sex, Smut, Spin the Bottle, Stark Tower, best friend Peter Parker, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibislut/pseuds/Bibislut
Summary: After finding out her best friend is actually Spider Man, Leena's whole world changes. Enter: a meddlesome billionaire, some flirty super soldiers, and one (1) stubborn God of Mischief. Throw in a real need for better communication, a game of spin the bottle and a whole load of banter - and you'll have yourself a real good time at Stark Tower.Also known as Loki is hella sexy, hella moody and really freakin' stubborn. Featuring: Peter Parker being the cutest, Sam Wilson being a cheeky bitch and a little bit of being a bad ass on the reader's part.This work has explicit language, sexual content and some mentions of blood / violence, so please take this into consideration before reading!
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki / OFC
Comments: 14
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first scene in this story over 12 months ago, then completely forgot about it until a couple months back, so it's been a while in the making!
> 
> This fic is pre Thanos because Loki did not bloody deserve to have his existence belittled as it was in Infinity War. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Hi! You can also find me as bibislut on tumblr here: [Bibislut](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bibislut)

Chapter 1 

You couldn't help but close your eyes as you took the stairs up to your apartment by memory. You'd lived here for nearly a decade now, and the 9 flights' every creak and whine were ingrained in your memory by now, and the 10 hour shift you'd just done could be felt in every muscle: you couldn't help but rest your eyes for a moment. 

You finally reached your landing and opened your eyes only to find Peter Parker dozing against your door frame, dried blood staining his skin from his hairline to his eye. The seventeen year old often came to you for a stitch up, not wanting to frighten his Aunt with his injuries. You frowned down at his snoring form and hitched your bag better on your shoulder, crouching down to place your hand on his cheek. "Peter." you whispered, not wanting to startle him. The teenager opened his eyes with a dopey smile.

"Hey, Lele."

"Hey idiot, let's get you inside." You couldn't help but return his warm smile as he shrugged off your attempt to help him up - you always forgot how strong he was. You pulled your keys from out of your pocket and opened the door. Dropping your bag to the floor, you flicked on the lights and shut the door behind Peter, watching him limp to your kitchen table.

"What happened this time?" you asked as you rolled up your sleeves and washed your hands. You reached for a flannel from the bottom drawer and ran it under the hot water.

"Just some kids from school."

Even though you couldn't see his face, you knew the teenager would be picking at his lips like he did every time he lied. You knew he'd never tell you what really went on before he turned up to your apartment - he never did. You rung out the cloth.

"I swear to God Peter, if I come home one day to find you dead on my doorstep, I will resurrect you just to kill you myself." You couldn't help the motherly tone that clipped your words, despite only having a few years on the boy. Peter winced both at your words and at the pressure you applied as you wiped away the blood. As you cleaned the wound, you were relieved to see that it wouldn't need stitches, but there was a good chance it would scar. You frowned.

"I know, I know! I'm sorry Leena..." He surged forwards to wrap you in a tight hug and you sighed into his hair. You'd known him since he was 6 and you were practically family now. His uncle and your dad had died the same year, your mom joining them a few years ago. You'd always looked after each other, silently vowing protection over the other with each funeral attended. A loud banging at the door pulled you both apart, and you looked at each other in silence as you went to the drawers and pulled out your handgun, Peter walking into the shadows as was protocol (though you had never had to follow it before). 

You were a good shot, but Peter was much more quiet and agile - a surprise attack suited him well. You don't know when you'd both become so jumpy, perhaps it was when Aliens began ransacking the city in 2012, or when the murders on the news became more frequent, or when... It didn't really matter. The world was a shit storm, and you'd let hell freeze over before you let anyone you loved get hurt because you weren't prepared.

You looked through the peephole to see someone you most certainly would not have expected. You turned to whisper to the shadows where you knew Peter was. "It's Tony Stark!" Peter emerged quickly, pushing you out of the way to unlatch the door, leaving you gaping like a fish.

"Hey, Mr Stark!" He threw himself at the billionaire, wrapping his arms around him. The businessman-turned-superhero patted the boy's back. The dirt that covered Peter smeared across the obviously expensive navy suit, but neither seemed to care.

"Good to see you alive, kid. Friday said you had some injuries and when I looked on your suit tracker you weren't in your apartment." He pulled Peter back to stare at him sternly. "Care to explain?" You looked at the two of them in shock. Since when had Peter met Tony Stark? And since when had they become so obviously close? The worry etched across the philanthropist's face certainly seemed genuine enough.

Peter turned to look at you anxiously. "I was with Leena, I stopped a robbery a couple blocks away, but they must have got me because I was bleeding, so I came here. She does a great job of cleaning me up, and I didn't want to scare Aunt May, you know how she wo-" he babbled, looking between the two of you, but stopped as Tony made a 'zip it' motion. You frowned at Peter's words; since when did he stop robberies? You put the gun you forgot you had been holding in the waist pants of your jeans and stepped forwards, offering your hand, which was far steadier than you expected.

"I'm Leena, I've known Peter since we were kids." 

Tony shakes your hand firmly. "Nice to meet you, Tony Stark." You look between the two of them as awkward silence begins to fill the air. You turn to gesture towards your apartment.

"Would you like to come in?" That was what you were supposed to do, right? Offer hospitality? You shook your head quickly to yourself. What the hell was going on?

You lead the way for the two guys, but put a hand on Peter's chest. "Go wash your hands before I catch you putting dirt in the wound I just cleaned." He offers you a salute as he turns down the corridor. 

You make your way back to the kitchen to find Mr Stark lounging at the table in the spot where Peter had sat. "Tea or Coffee?" you ask. You wonder for a moment if the month old dollar brew in your cupboard is even worth offering.

"Coffee, black, one sugar." He offers you a thankful smile. You turn around and pull out three mugs, one tea, one coffee and one hot chocolate for Peter. "I bet cleaning up Mr Friendly-Neighborhood-Spider-Boy gets a bit tiring." The billionaire offers as a replacement for the silence. You stiffen, turning to stare at him. 

"What?"

He curses under his breath “He didn't tell you?" The business mogul suddenly looks panicked - a glaring contrast to the confident man you'd seen on TV.

You snap your neck to look at the now-frozen Peter Parker standing in the doorway, a sheepish smile on his face. 

"What the flying fuck, Peter?!"

***************

You woke the next day at noon, not as rested as you'd hoped after you'd spent most of last night arguing with Peter. You had to admit you were proud of him, and it did make a lot of sense now that you thought about it. His constant 'fights at school', how light on his feet he was, how agile, how strong he was. You were kind of pissed that you hadn't figured it out before to be honest. You had had a hard time believing it all, but once Peter pulled his suit from his stash behind the couch, you didn't really have a choice but to accept the truth. Tony Stark had also been quite nice to talk to, and the way he treated Peter as his own was so great to see. He'd always needed a father figure. Tony had watched the two of you with rapt interest, seemingly pleased to meet someone so close to Peter. After a while Peter fell asleep on the couch, his head on your shoulder and you and Tony had mouthed your goodbyes. He'd woken up about an hour later and you gave him a hug as he climbed through your window to sneak back to his own apartment.

You sat up and stretched, stifling a yawn as you padded down the hall to the kitchen. A big yellow envelope hung from your letter box and you grabbed it curiously. 

EVICTION NOTICE! 

"Shit!" You cursed loudly, tearing it open. You knew the landlord was a slimy bastard, but you couldn't believe he was kicking you out. He was a selfish layabout and owned a few of the apartments in the building, yours being the nicest and largest. Knowing him, he probably wanted it so he could move in with his new girlfriend. Of course, he didn't say that in the notice, only that you had two weeks to pack your things and go. 

***** 

You'd spent the whole day at work lost in your thoughts, barely noticing the caffeine crazed customers around you.You didn't have enough saved to move anywhere decent, yet alone pay the first month's rent upfront as most landlords wanted. You couldn't move in with family - they were all dead or on the other side of the country. You didn't really have any close friends, only your work colleagues. That left Peter's place - but you knew they didn't have a spare room and you certainly couldn't squish everything you had into their living room.

You were still racking your brains by the time the last customer left the coffee shop at 9.55PM, and you hurried to wash their cup and sweep up, locking up and leaving. You trudged through the bitter cold of late-October the five blocks back to your building, bumping into the spider-boy himself in the foyer. You began walking up the stairs together, but found Peter frowning at you as you realized he'd asked you a question. You blinked at him.

"What?"

"You alright Lele? You seem distracted."

You pushed your hair out of your face with a grimace. "I'm being evicted."

It was Peter's turn to blink at you. "What?"

"That bozo, Ethan, is kicking me out." You tried to keep the childlike petulance out of your voice but failed miserably. 

"Oh, shit. What are you gonna do?" You hated to be the reason for Peter's worried expression.

"I don't know. I'll figure something out though Pete, I always do." You kissed him on the cheek and patted him on the arm as you reached your perspective doors. "Goodnight, Pete."

Friday was usually games night, but he seemed to understand your lack of excitement without you having to explain. You threw him a grateful look and went your separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You awoke the next day to a loud banging on your front door. "Who the fuck is here at -" you looked at the clock: 10:00. You rolled your eyes. "It's still a bit fucking rude, cheeky bastard, I'll bang their head in..." You grumbled to yourself as you dragged your feet to the door.

"What?!"

"Morning Leena! I've got some really good news!" You huffed at the overly boisterous teenager before you, leaving him at the doorway to trudge down the hall as you rubbed the sleep from your eyes. "It really sucks that you're being kicked out, I mean, really sucks! So I went home and I sat down and I thought to myself, I thought: I'm Spider Man! I have to help you, you know?.." You rolled your eyes at how much this boy could speak, turning to fill up the kettle. "...And then I realized, I'm Spider Man! And what can Spider Man do?" You turned to lean against the counter and quirked your eyebrow at him. "He can ask his good friend Iron Man, with all his money, to help you out!" Peter finished his little speech with such excitement he was practically buzzing. 

You pressed your lips into a thin line and shook your head. "Nuh-uh, you pesky little bastard. I am not asking for charity!"

"Too late. You won't be calling me a pesky little bastard, you arrogant wench, when you're living with Tony Stark! I've already called him and he's agreed. So pack your things because-"

"Did you just call me an arrogant wench?" You couldn't help but snicker. It was Peter's turn to roll his eyes.

"Is that all you heard?! I said: you're moving in with Mr Stark!"

"Uh-huh." You turned back around to make your coffee. "Like I'm ever gonna agree to that."

****************

It seemed you didn't have a choice however, as you rode up the elevator in Stark Tower as the man himself explained to you how to use the technology around you. 

"So, I've programmed you into the system. Try it out. Ask Friday for something." You still couldn't believe the amount of tech that surrounded you, and anxiously called out:

"Friday, have you got all my music?"

"Yes, Leena. Is there anything you'd like to listen to in particular?"

"Not right now, thanks." Barely a second passed before Friday’s voice rang out again to tell you to ask her for anything you needed. Tony turned to you. He seemed to be just as excited as Peter, two peas in a pod.

"So, Leena. I've designated you some rooms on the 46th floor - double room, balcony, en-suite, etc. You have a communal kitchen and living area with some of my other guests." 

"Thank you so much Mr Stark. I really appreciate everything you're doing for me. Who else is here?"

"Come and see." He smiled at you and gestured for you to leave the elevator first. 

You stepped out into a black marble kitchen, pristine and shining in the bright light. It had a breakfast bar and all the equipment needed for a five star chef. You looked to your left and walked into a white and grey lounge area with large modern sofas, complete with fluffy grey rug and a glass coffee table. The wall to your back was lined with doors leading to personal rooms and the wall on the far side was pure glass and led out to a spacious balcony. It was so clean and chic and modern that you practically choked at the sight of the two gods walking towards you. Now dressed in jeans and t-shirts, they fit in much better, but their very auras contrasted against the high tech background. 

Thor, the God of Thunder, strided towards you with a large smile on his face and bowed low before you, taking your hand and placing a kiss on it. "Lady Leena, it is a pleasure to meet you." You couldn't help the blush that crept up your cheeks. "I am Thor, Son of Odin." 

"- And pain in my ass." You almost missed the low murmur to the right of the God of Thunder, but your eyes flicked over to take in the unpleasant smirk on Loki's face. The God of Mischief held your gaze steadily, challenging you to look away first. You snorted and turned back to Thor. "It's my pleasure, you're on this floor as well?"

"Indeed I am my lady, my brother Loki and I look forward to-" 

"Speak for yourself." The darker haired man muttered. You dropped your smile and spun to face him, it seemed your new house mate wasn't too pleased at all with your intrusion. Well life's a bitch, you think, and it wasn't as if you could refuse Tony - fucking - Stark. You squint at him, well, up at him. Why did gods have to be so tall?

"If you're going to be an ass, at least grow up and own how much of a bitch you are - don’t mutter under your breath." You spat back with just as much venom. Loki's eyes widened in outrage as a soft 'oh damn' could be heard from Tony behind you. 

"How dare you! I am Loki, Prince of Asgard, and you will show respect when speaking to me, you ignorant midgardian!" He took a step towards you and you squared your shoulders. He towered over you. You'd dealt with bullies before, and the fear he struck through you wasn't anything you couldn't handle. Thor placed a firm hand on his chest. 

"If you will excuse me, Lady Leana, I must speak to my brother in private." Thor bowed once more and grabbed a seething Loki by the arm, dragging him down the hall and through a door on the right. You smirked and turned to Tony, who was fiddling with his glasses. 

"Did you get that, Friday?"

"I've already saved the video file for later, Sir."

You giggled. "I thought you were supposed to be a mature hero of the planet?"

"I am! But I won't deny the enjoyment I'll get from showing it to the rest of the gang."

You frowned. "Do they all live here too? Captain America? Hawkeye? Black Widow?"

Tony patted your shoulder sympathetically. "Rogers and Barnes share with Romanov on the floor above, and Wanda and Vision have the floor above that. Rhodes and Banner are down by the lab and Clint and Sam live elsewhere." He rolled his eyes at your frown. "Don't stress. They're all just as stupid as the rest of us. You can come to movie night tonight and meet everyone if you want. It's on Wanda's and Vision's floor." 

'Just as stupid as the rest of us' - coming from Tony Stark! 

"I suppose I've got to get it over with at some point." 

"That's the spirit, kiddo!" He chuckled.

"Hey, I'm twenty-one! Just because Peter and I are like family doesn't mean we're the same age!"

"Younger than twenty-five is practically kindergarten." You huffed at his statement, as he was probably only in his late forties.

Tony made his way down the hall until he reached the last door on the left. He opened it and motioned for you to go in. "Peter said you liked green."

The large room followed the same aesthetic of the rest of the floor - minimalist and modern, but the bed spread was stitched to mimic a meadow, and silver butterflies clung to the wall around the mirror. The dressing table was covered in potted plants and the ten foot drapes that drew over the entire wall of glass were a pale green. It was fresh and open and just how you liked it. You turned around to thank Tony but he was already gone. 

*******

You spend the rest of the day unpacking and eventually creep into the kitchen at around six. You're greeted by the loud crunching of chips, and you turn to see Thor elbow deep in a bag of Cheetos.

"Lady Leena -" he tries to speak over his mouthful of food but ends up spitting crumbs everywhere. You hold up your hand with a smirk as he stumbles out an apology.

"Just call me Leena, or Lele if you like." You smile at him and walk past, searching the cupboards for food. You grab a cookie from the jar.

"Are you coming to our night of moving pictures, Leena?" You hear him ask as you push yourself up onto the counter.

"What time does it start?" You ask, taking a bite.

"Seven o'clock."

"Great, I'll see you there." You smile at him and jump off the counter, patting his arm as you walk past.

You have no idea what to wear. Casual of course, but you need to dress a little nice, after all, first impressions are everything. Maybe a bit of cleavage? You were meeting America's heroes and lord knows you had to impress somehow.

You take a shower and shave under your arms before slipping on some jeans that do wonders for your ass and a dark purple tank top. You pin your hair away from your face and do your makeup as you usually would. You look in the mirror, not too shabby. You spritz on some perfume and head out of the door. Thor and Loki are stood by the elevator deep in discussion as they wait for you, but fall into silence as you join them. It isn't uncomfortable but you can feel Loki's eyes boring into you. When you think about it, the attention isn't completely unwanted. Sure he was a dick earlier, but you believe in second chances. Plus, you couldn't deny that he was easy on the eyes. Even back in 2012 as he tried to take over New York you had found him attractive. Okay, make that third chances. Surely he couldn't be so bad - after all, he was welcomed in Stark Tower. You step into the elevator.

He's tall, handsome, with dark hair and a dominant personality, who wouldn't like him? And today, seeing him in dark wash jeans and a dark green t-shirt, wooo! That's a sight you could get used to. You know he was only looking at you out of curiosity more than anything though, no need to get your hopes up. After all, he had made his animosity very clear. The doors open before you and you step out; ringing your hands, time to meet America's heroes.

Luckily, Thor senses your nerves and offers his arm which you take gladly. This floor is much like yours, but Wanda has personalized it well with deep reds and purples. She looks over as you all come in and grabs Vision’s hand as they approach you. You notice Loki skulk off to grab a drink.

"You must be Leena, hi! I'm Wanda, and this is Vision." She pulls you in for a hug and you can't help your bright smile. As you pull apart you notice the others approach. Steve Rogers is holding a beer as he shakes your hand. He gives you a warm smile.

You shake his hand nervously, hoping the tremor in your hand isn't too noticeable. "We're not as scary as we seem." He whispers like it's a secret. 

"Everyone keeps saying so, but you could all literally kill me easier than taking a shit." You laugh nervously at your own joke and the others join in. He nods at you. It seems you have his approval.

"I'm Natasha, but you can just call me Nat." The redhead steps forward and shakes your hand, but her face is stone. You gulp nervously.

"Come on guys! Stop crowding the new girl! Let's get started already!" A metal arm wraps around her shoulders and you look up into the eyes of Bucky Barnes. "Play nice, Nat." His tone is firm but playful.

"You like comedies?" he asks, pulling away and gesturing for you to follow. 

"Of course." you look around to see everyone holding a drink. "Where can I get one of those?"

"What do you want? I'll grab it for you."

"Wine, any kind."

"Glass or bottle?" 

"Bottle." You laugh and he winks knowingly at you, running to grab it for you. You take a seat at the end of the sofa.

Opposite you, Loki sits down in an armchair with a bottle of what appears to be whiskey. He's already on his second glass by the looks of it. Bucky comes back with a bottle of Chardonnay and a glass and passes it to you. 

Everyone quiets down without a word as Bucky presses play. Half way through the movie which is something to do with some white dudes and bikini models and alcohol and fuck knows what else, Tony and Bruce Banner appear from the elevator with whispered apologies and squish between Steve and Nat.

By the time the first movie finishes you're on your last glass of wine and very tired. You lean over to Bucky as he calls out options for the next pick. "I think I'm gonna head to bed." 

"Alright, chick. See you around." He smiles at you and you return the favor, lifting yourself up and waving your goodbyes. You wander over to the elevator, not noticing the figure that follows until the doors shut behind you. 

You turn round to face the chest of Loki, craning your neck to see his face. Rage boils behind his eyes and he pushes you against the cold metal wall. You had seen him demolish an entire bottle of whiskey over the past few hours and can smell it on him now - gods must have higher tolerances than humans. Your heart races. The anger on his face pools heat in your stomach and the arm to your neck does nothing to cool it. The elevator suddenly seems to be a thousand degrees and far too small.

"You mortals are so weak, and yet you think you can speak down to me?!" His eyes hold yours as he presses his body against you. You snigger. 

"Still not over earlier? Has no one ever told you what an ass you are?"

"Why, you insolent little-"

You cut him off with a snort. "You think you're so scary, Mr Mischief Man, but I see you how you really are." You lean forward until you're breathing the same air. "You're just a spoiled little boy, who's just as weak as the rest of us." You don't know why you're so riled, but it feels good to see the way his eye twitches and his eyes darken.

The god growls at you, pressing harder against you. "You don't know what scary is, my dear." You can't help the way your eyes flutter shut against the heat of him and you can hear his low chuckle. He tucks your hair behind your ear and leans down to whisper in it. "Do you like this human? Hmm? Having a god pressed against you?" 

He smells incredible, feels incredible, and you try not to moan. He smells like heaven, like all the sinful acts you could possibly commit, all the things you could do with him. You search for any sense of pride you have left and push him back - your attack taking him by surprise. 

"I may be human. But my name is Leena, and you will refer to me as such." You grind out. The doors behind him open and you try to push past him but he catches you, pressing himself to your back, his hand on your waist.

"Well then, my dear Leena, I look forward to spending more time with you." His breath tickles your ear and you sigh before opening your eyes and steadying yourself, pulling away from him and striding to your room without looking back.

You slam the door behind you, leaning against it as you try to catch your breath. What the hell was that? What was he playing at, touching you like that? How could you react like that? You always avoided confrontation, so why were you encouraging it? Surely it's just the alcohol, right?

You pull the pins from your hair with a sigh and strip, climbing into bed. You ignore the heat that pools between your legs and sink further into the mattress.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning you awake feeling more rested than you have in a while. You roll around quite happily for a few minutes before deciding it's probably best to get up. You grab a pair of sweats from the wardrobe and a fresh tank top and head to the shower.

"Friday, play my ‘heavy’ playlist please." You call out as you turn on the water and step in, feeling the need for a morning head-bang. When you're done you dress and brush out your wet hair, stepping from the bathroom to find Peter on your bed.

"I could've been naked, you tosspot." You call out and he lifts his head to look at you. 

"I'm glad you're not." He grins.

"What're you doing here?" You sit down next to him.

"Mr Stark said I could come over and work with him in his lab today."

"Ugh, you absolute nerds." You sit up and hand him your hairbrush. "Braid my hair, Pete, and I'll cook you a fry up." You turn your back to him before he even answers.

"You're the best, Lele."

"I know." You taught Peter how to braid before he could even ride a bike, and it feels nice to have some normalcy in such a new place. He pats your back.

"Done."

You wander out into the living area to find Loki curled up reading a book. "Hey, Mr Loki!"

"Hello, Peter. How are you?" He lifts his head to smile at him and you frown.

"Of course you two are best buds." You groan. You begin pulling out everything you need and place a frying pan on the heat.

"Mr Loki's been really nice to me Lele, he's not as cold as he seems." Peter pulls up a seat at the breakfast counter. You can see Loki's scowl out of the corner of your eye.

"If anyone can make friends with a dick, it's you, hun." Pete lets out a laugh and watches you cook, practically drooling. He takes the plate you offer him before digging in greedily.

"Mmmmm, I love your fry ups." He moans around a mouthful of bacon and eggs. You smile at him and plate up your own as well as a spare portion. By the time you're done, Peter is already scraping his plate. "I gotta dash, Lele, I'll see you later." He jumps down and kisses your cheek before running to the elevator with a wave.

You pick up the two plates and walk over to Loki. You hold one out and he silently takes it. If Peter likes him, you reckon you should give him a chance. You sit on the sofa next to his armchair and begin flicking through the channels. You eat quietly, with only the TV to break the silence. You can feel him watching you.

"What?" You try not to snap, but it doesn't quite work.

"Thank you." He says quietly. You stare at him blankly, surprised by his sudden manners.

"You're welcome." You stand and take his plate. You run the dishes under the water, scrubbing them clean as you hum to yourself.

Suddenly you feel a shadow behind you and you spin around to find Loki has you pressed against the counter. How has it ended up like this again? He looks down at you quietly and your heart races. What is he doing?

He reaches down to place his hand on your cheek and your breath hitches. His touch is so warm, and so... familiar? What the fuck? You lean in to it slightly but just as quickly as it's there, he pulls back. You watch as he walks away down the hall, your heart hammering in your chest. 

********

The day passes quickly as you watch mindless TV, only interrupted by Peter when he returns - the two of you sitting and playing Mario Kart together. He leaves as the sun sets, having to return home for dinner. You eat yours alone in your room. You can't help but let your mind wander back to this morning with Loki. His well-mannered 'thank you' was unexpected but not a totally strange occurrence - after all, he was a prince who would have surely been taught how to be polite.

The next week passes much the same, waking up for work, cooking breakfast for you and Loki in silence and then heading out for your shift. You find out that Thor prefers to spend most of his time at his girlfriend's, and Loki keeps his distance. You catch him watching you from time to time, but he always looks away as soon as your eyes meet.

On Tuesday, Tony pops round to invite you to dinner with him and Pepper. You find out that he's a decent cook, and Pepper is very easy to get along with. You watch them together with envy - they are so relaxed around each other, so in sync. You’ve always wanted that ease with someone, the ability to understand each other’s thoughts without even speaking. You doubt the few guys you’ve dated even remembered your middle name. One even forgot your surname. 

On Friday, Steve invites you to go to the gym with him and Bucky, but after half an hour on the treadmill you realize that it's much more entertaining to watch them spar. You soon find yourself cheering them on and they certainly don't seem to mind having someone to show off to. They're easy enough to talk to, and you discover yourself having a lot more fun than you thought possible.

Sunday morning starts much the same as it had done the past few days, but this time you break the silence as you and Loki eat.

"What're you reading?" You ask, as the god always seems to have his nose buried in a book. 

"Harry potter." He answers, looking up at you. You cover your mouth to hide your laugh. He frowns.

"Sorry! It's just I didn't expect you to be a fan of children's fantasy..."

"Is it really so strange? A cast-out finds out he has magical powers and has to overcome many trials in his quest to fulfill his destiny." He answers seriously.

"Oh cheer up, you gloomy bastard! I wasn't judging you! I love the books." You reassure him. "What house are you?"

"Slytherin, you?"

You roll your eyes. "I should've known, you're sneaky, cunning.. I'm a Gryffindor."

He snorts, and you find yourself watching the way his eyes crinkle. It's cute. Your eyes meet and you study each other closely. You wonder how old he is. His face is youthful, but his eyes tell of much more, of things you couldn't imagine. You wonder if you'll ever actually speak, if you'll ever get the chance to know him. Would you even want to? This is the same man, the same god, who tried to enslave humanity. Then again, here he is, in Stark Tower, with the very people he had fought with not long ago.

He doesn't take his eyes off of yours as he stands and walks towards you. From where you're sitting you have to strain to see his face as he towers above you, his face etched with an emotion you can't describe. He sits beside you, not saying a word as he lifts his arm behind you and pulls you into his chest. You fall into his embrace with a gasp. His hand reaches up to thread through your hair and you hum at the sensation, closing your eyes. You don't understand his sudden affection but you can't find a reason to care with how warm he is and how soothing his fingers are as they knead your scalp.

*******

You wake with a start, finding yourself curled up on the sofa - alone. Had you dreamt it?

You look around in search of any sign of Loki and don't find a trace. With a sigh you stand up and push your hair away from your face. You probably look like shit, but can't seem to find the energy to care. The clock reads 14:16. 

Pulling out your phone you shoot Peter a text. 

“Wanna come round tonight?”

You head to the elevator and ride down to the basement, hoping to find one of the guys training - they were always in a good mood when they were down there and you needed some company.

To your surprise you find the basement empty, that is, except for a certain redhead on the treadmill. You stop yourself from grimacing. Nat was nice enough, but a tough one to crack. You couldn't tell whether she liked you or not and the conversations were always slightly awkward. As you weigh up whether or not to greet her or just head back upstairs, she calls out.

"Do you know any self defense?" 

You frown at her. "Not really, but I'm an okay shot." She raises her eyebrows at you. "I took some lessons a couple years back, reckoned it would come in handy."

"Definitely would, especially now you live with us lot. Though not very useful up close." She turns off the machine and walks up to you.

So that's what she means. You hadn't really thought about it, but living with the Avengers probably only increased your chances of being attacked.

"Wanna learn?" She offers. You don't even need to think about it.

"Now?" 

"Sure, why not?" She nods to the mat in the centre of the gym and you both walk over. Maybe you should have thought this through some more, you didn't want her charging at you - you were scared of her enough already.

"Ready?" 

"Fucking hell, go on." You take a deep breath and crack your neck. You can't pretend that you’re eager to wrestle a trained assassin. Nat surges forward, wrapping her hand around your throat before shifting her weight and throwing you to the ground. The breath is knocked out of you and your head reels to catch up with the fast movement. "Right, cool." You huff and push yourself up. "Let's go again." 

She looks at you quizzically. "You sure? You don't want me to run through what to do?" You shake your head and she shrugs, stepping back before surging forward again. 

The moment you feel her fingers on your throat you wrap your arm over her elbow, bringing your other hand on top to push it down and breaking the grip. You bring your right arm behind her head and push her forward as your step away. You both swivel round to each other and the look in her eyes sends a shiver through you. You lift your hands up in surrender and she seems to realise where she is; that you’re not a threat.

"Well then... that was... good. Great actually, I thought you'd never done this before." 

"It's not that hard to figure out. Break the power through the arm by bending the elbow - the hinge is the weakest part." You twist your hands nervously. She nods her head in approval and you can't help but feel a little proud.

"Want to try another?"

********

You don't check the time until you're on your way back up to your floor. Almost five, shit! 

As the doors open you step out to see Peter's smiling face on the sofa. "Sorry Pete! I was with Natasha and we lost track of time!"

"Don't stress, Lele. I've just been having a catch up with Mr Loki." You look away from his smiling face to see Loki perched opposite Peter, a look of perfect nonchalance on his face. 

"Right." You look between the two. You don't understand their strange friendship, but it definitely seems mutual. Come to think of it, you hadn't really seen Loki speak to anyone else. Peter seems to adore him however. 

"I actually can't stay, I've got tons of homework to do. Mr Maddens thinks it's a reasonable thing to ask us to do a five thousand word essay on Nazi Germany in three days." He rolls his eyes. 

"Prick." You agree, pulling him in for a hug. "Make sure to give Bucky or Steve a call if you get stuck though, they got back from their mission at lunch." 

He offers you a mini salute and a smile before heading off.

You turn back to find Loki staring you down. You look away nervously and scratch your head. "I'm gonna head off for a shower, catch you later." You hurry to get the words out, scurrying down the hall. 

You don't know why you feel so awkward all of a sudden. You slept with him for God's sake! 

You make the shower quick, not wanting to be alone with your thoughts too long, and pull on some shorts and an old tshirt before heading out of the bathroom into the shadows of your room and grabbing your brush from the dresser. You stiffen as you feel someone come up behind you, taking a deep breath to scream. 

A large hand covers your mouth and you don't hesitate to jab your elbow into the ribs of your assailant, slipping from their grip. You spin around in a protective stance to see Loki’s blue eyes glowing back at you. You relax a little. “What the fuck, Loki?”

“I hear you’ve been practicing self-defense, little one.” He purrs at you.

You shiver at the pet name - maybe your heart is racing because of more than a shadowy attack. You mentally curse. “That doesn’t mean you can just sneak up on me!”

Loki gives you a dark smile. “There’s worse things than me in this world, my dear. Though I can be as bad as you like, all you have to do is ask.”

You gulp at his words and look away, taking another step back. You don’t say anything. 

“Would you like that, little one?” He takes another step towards you, your eyes flicker up to him but you can’t find your voice. Shit, every time he opens his mouth you melt a little bit more. It scares you, this feeling. You turn away, clearing your throat.

“How did you get in here? I thought Friday was supposed to set off an alarm if there was an intruder in my room.” Your voice is hoarse. 

There’s a clinking noise and you turn back to see Loki examining the photo frame on your desk. It’s a picture of you and Peter, holding water pistols, soaking wet, with bright smiles on your faces. You’re probably ten or eleven. He looks at it curiously before putting it back, folding his arms behind his back.

“Magic, my dear. Stark will never know I was here, unless you tell him.”

“What would you do if I did tell him?” Your voice comes out smaller than you thought it would.

“That is your choice.” You blink and suddenly Loki is much closer, his fingers under your chin to tilt your face up, his eyes watching yours intently. “But know this; I am the God of Mischief. I may not always ask permission to do things, but I am not as evil as some may think.” He traces his fingertips along your cheek. “If you find yourself not wanting me here; all you need to do is tell me. Ask me to leave, little one, and I will.”

Loki rests his hand against your cheek and your breath hitches. He watches you in silence for a moment and then steps away, dropping his hand and striding from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day you’re called into work for a few hours of extra help. You finish up just after the lunch rush and head back to Stark Tower. When you leave the elevator on your floor and find Peter explaining something quietly to Loki, both guys sharing a concerned frown, you’re immediately filled with worry.

“I will take care of it, young one.” Loki’s words are quiet but determined.

“Are you sure?” Peter looks at him hopefully.

“Take care of what?” You interject, walking up to the two. Peter frowns at the ground and Loki stands up, seemingly trying to intimidate you.

“There is a threat to all members of The Avengers, and in turn this threat will most likely apply to you too. As all members will be out on missions, Peter has requested that I accompany you whenever you leave the building to ensure your safety.” He says firmly.

Peter looks up in panic. “I didn’t say he had to follow you Lele, just that I wanted you to be safe.”

You jab a finger at him. “You. Quiet. You’re supposed to be in school.”

“Last period is gym, I’m fine to skip it-”

“I don’t want to hear it right now.” You spin to jab a finger into Loki’s chest as you glare up at him. “I’m not some child, nor a damsel in distress. I don’t need saving, and I most certainly don’t need following around making sure I don’t get a fucking papercut!” You’re seething.

Loki’s frown deepens. “It’s a real threat, Leena. Everyone just wants you to be safe.” 

You sputter at his words, trying to get over him using your first name. It feels so intimate, even though everyone else does it all the time.

“I have to agree with Reindeer Games here.”

“Not you too!” You can’t keep the whine out of your voice as you turn to see Tony walk out of the elevator, lollipop in his mouth.

“It won’t be for long. Better to be safe than sorry.”

“Exactly, Mr Stark!” Peter pokes out from behind you.

“Why aren’t you at school?”

“It was just gym last period, no point in going.” Pete sounds more unsure by the second as Tony glares at him.

“You’re still a kid who needs to go to school! I don’t give a damn if-”

You tune them out as you huff your way down the hall to your room, fully intending to spend the rest of the day moping.

As you go to shut the door you catch a glimpse of Loki sitting on the sofa, watching you with an expression you can’t quite read. You slam the door shut.

********

When you finally emerge from your room the next day to head to work, Loki is sitting at the breakfast bar waiting, book in hand. You don’t say anything to him as he follows you out of the building, and you walk the six blocks in silence. When you reach the little coffee shop, he stalks off to a corner table and you greet your coworkers as if you hadn’t just walked in with the God of Mischief. 

Your shift passes as normal for the next few hours until you’re at the register and notice the ominous figure at the back of the queue. Loki waits quietly until he reaches the register. He gestures at the various cups of other patrons. “I want one of these.”

“Have you ever drunk human coffee before?” 

“I have tried the dark granules that the other mortals put into hot water.” He sniffs as if it wasn’t a pleasant experience.

You sigh and try to hide your smile. “Do you have a sweet tooth?”

Loki nods seriously as if this is a trial. “Yes, I enjoy sweet treats.”

“And creamy things? Do you prefer them over more bitter tastes?” 

He shrugs. “I am indifferent.”

“Right.” You pull out a paper cup and write on it. “I’ll try you with a caramel latte with an extra shot.” You pass the cup over to your colleague on the drinks. “That’ll be five dollars.”

Loki hands over the money and you gesture to the end of the counter. “You can collect your drink from over there.”

A few hours later, at the end of your shift, you collect your stuff and head outside as Loki follows a moment later. You walk side-by-side for a few minutes in easy silence before you break it. “So what did you think of your drink?”

You’re surprised to hear a small hum from him. “It was most delicious, I must make sure to have it again.”

You smother your smile with your hand and look away. It was almost comedic how one person could be so formidable and terrifying one moment and so childlike the next.

******  
As you lie on your bed, that night, you find yourself thinking about Loki as you often do these days.

The more time you spend with him, the more you realise how little you actually know about him. For one, he's surprisingly easy to get along with - not something you'd expect from someone who tried to take over the world. You frown at the ceiling. No one has mentioned the attack on New York since you arrived at the Tower, and yet here Loki is. 

You pick up your phone, the time reads 22:07. You shoot Peter a text: “you awake?”

The reply is almost immediate: “whats up?”

You click on his profile picture and call him. The phone only rings twice before he picks up.

"Hey, Lele."

"Hey, Pete. I've got a weird question." You absentmindedly bite your nails as you speak.

"Ooo, go on." You hear a rustle and assume Peter is getting more comfortable.

You take a deep breath. "What happened after New York? Why is everyone okay with Loki?" 

There's a pause. "Oh I thought you knew. Mr Loki was being mind-controlled."

You stop the biting and frown deeply. "What?"

"This guy called Thanos was torturing him to take over New York. That combined with the mind stone in his sceptre made him vulnerable to control."

You sit up straight, running your hands through your hair. "So he didn't know what he was doing?" 

"Not really, no. I mean he knew, but he couldn't do much to stop it. This Thanos guy is a big deal, I sometimes hear some of the team mention him. He's like this super powerful titan. Mr Loki could probably have stopped him but he'd already been tortured, yanno? And then this mind-stone, he couldn't do much to stop it."

"Holy shit." You breathe.

"I know right? That's why he's allowed at the Tower. Some of the guys are still mad at him for getting involved with Thanos in the first place though."

"And where is this Thanos guy now? Is he dead?"

"Mr Stark doesn't tell me much, Lele, sorry. He says I'm too young, which is stupid, yanno? I've got all these powers so I should be able to help, right?"

You rub your face with your hands. "You know I can't help with that, Pete. I kinda agree with him."

"Not you too!" He whines.

"It's too late for me to mother you, Peter. And you won't listen to me anyway."

He gives a small laugh. "I mean, you're right."

You laugh too. "I'm always right."

"Goodnight, Lele."

"Goodnight, Pete."

You hang up the phone and fall back on your bed. Holy shit, that certainly explains a lot. You feel a ball of sympathy in your stomach, and you itch to knock on Loki's door to tell him. But what would you say? "Hi, sorry to bother you. I just wanted to say I'm sorry you went through loads of shit with aliens"? No, that would just be awkward and kind of insensitive.

This new information doesn't really change anything anyway, you'd taken his presence at the Tower as a good sign and accepted it. No, you'd just process this quietly.

*******

The next few days pass by in a similar fashion, with Loki accompanying you to work each day, ordering a caramel latte with an extra shot and then walking you home at the end of your shift.

It's a pretty quiet Friday afternoon, and your shift ends in 10 minutes. You reckon you can serve the two remaining customers in the queue and then head out a few minutes early. The first is a middle aged woman, who orders a large americano. You're grateful for an easy order, after the argument this morning with a customer who had insisted that they should be allowed to use their voucher even though it had expired last week.

You wish the lady a good day and smile at the next customer, a young man around your age with dark hair and a beard. “Good afternoon, Gorgeous.” He greets you and you give him a tight smile. Normally you would have melted at his words, but you can't shake the thoughts of a certain god out of your head.

“What can I get for you?”

“I’ll have a large cappuccino and your number, if that’s alright with you.” He winks and you try not to frown. 

“I don’t think that’s appropriate, sir.”

“Come on doll, I was just trying to show interest in a pretty little thing like yourself.” He leans on the counter towards you and you take a step back to keep the distance between the two of you. A large figure appears behind him and you look up at Loki, who’s angry gaze is locked on the back of the man’s head.

“She said that it wasn’t appropriate.” He says calmly, too calmly for the look in his eyes.

“What’s it to you?” The man turns around and squares his shoulders.

“She’s mine, and she’s clearly uncomfortable.” He leans forward menacingly into the man’s face. “Leave before I have you skinned.” Loki spits.

You can see the slight tremor in the man’s shoulders as he rushes from the store. You storm into the back of the store and grab your coat and bag before marching back out the front of the shop.

Loki follows you with an annoyed look on his face.

“What the fuck, Loki?”

“I was protecting you.” He says it slowly as if you’re an idiot.

“How was that protecting me?! Firstly, I can handle creepy guys. I’ve been practicing since I was fourteen.” You go up to him and shove him in the chest. “I’m not your property, Loki. I can’t be owned and controlled. And I’m not a ‘she’! I have a name!” You shove him in the chest again and he catches you by the wrists.

“Leena, I just wanted to help. I wanted to make sure you were safe, I know what it’s like to not be able to help someone when that’s all you want to do.” His voice sounds distant.

You pull out of his grasp and shake your head. “I don’t need protecting. I can look after myself.”

You rush off into the cold wind, wanting space from him, but knowing that he would follow anyway.

You refuse to look at him when his long strides catch up to you, and continue to ignore him as you reach Stark Tower and begin the ascent up to your floor.

When the doors open he watches you silently as your march down the hall to your room and lock yourself in. You know you probably shouldn't be as mad as you are, but you already feel a little suffocated at the Tower. You had been diligently pushing it to the back of your head with the knowledge of how grateful you should be; but you didn't like feeling indebted to others, relying on them. You had been alone for so long, only being able to truly rely on yourself. It was almost jarring to suddenly be surrounded by so many who were kind to you. 

You feel like a nuisance, like a little fly on the wall that they couldn't get rid of. You don't want to think about Loki caring for you, wanting to protect you, even volunteering to do so. It doesn’t make sense, and it will do nothing but hurt him in the long term. 

Maybe that was why you were so angry; not only with the feeling of being someone else's problem, but also because you don't want to let yourself rely on others.

All these thoughts and more fly around your head and you feel almost nauseous, like you've been on the world's longest rollercoaster. You don’t want to think or feel, you don’t like being confused.

The only thing you know for sure is that you're annoyed, angry and wanting to forget, or take it out in some petty way. Either would work.

ATTENTION SPANDEX WEARERS. PLEASE MEET ME ON THE ROOF IMMEDIATELY. 

Tony's voice rings out across the room and you jump about twenty feet high. Your eyebrows knit together but before you can stand, another announcement rings out:

PEPPER HAS JUST MADE IT CLEAR TO ME THAT SOME OF YOU MAY REFUSE TO COME BECAUSE OF YOUR LACK OF SPANDEX. LET ME BE CLEAR, ALL LIVE IN RESIDENTS ARE TO COME TO THE ROOF. IMMEDIATELY.

You snigger at his annoyed tone and quickly change into some jeans and a sweater before heading towards the elevator.

You catch sight of Loki and Thor already waiting and can't help but smile at how one brother looks so much like a pissed off cat and the other a happy-go-lucky dog. You wave eagerly at Thor, you haven't seen him much recently.

"Hey, Thor! How are you?"

"Ah Leena! It is a pleasure to see you again!" He kisses your hand like he often does and you giggle. "I am as well as one can be at the moment."

"What do you mean? Is everything alright?" You ask concernedly.

He frowns a little. "Jane is wanting to take what you midgardians call a ‘break’. She says she has to focus on her work."

You pat his arm as the elevator arrives and you step on with the two men. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Thor places his hand over your own and gives you a small smile. "It is okay, sweet Lady. We had been arguing about her work anyways."

You jab him playfully. "Let's hope whatever awaits us is entertaining enough to distract you."

"With Stark, it most likely will be."

You catch Loki watching you out of the corner of your eye with a sour look and you huff. Why can’t he stop judging you?

The elevator doors open to reveal Tony crouched over a cooler, with Clint and Sam sharing a beer over the other side of the roof. You had met the two a few days after you arrived, and both were easy enough to talk to. Clint was a little more quiet, but still made you laugh. Sam was all talk, and when Steve or Bucky were around you could bet that some childish shenanigans would ensue. You like him a lot. 

The roof is scattered with cushions, blankets and bean bags, and fairy lights are strung between posts. The cooler appears to be stocked high with booze. It seems you had been right; tonight looks to be primed for fun.

Tony stands up from the cooler with two beers and turns to smile at the three of you. Pepper walks over from where she had been looking over the city and takes the offered beer from Tony.

"What's up?" You ask.

"Let’s wait for the others. Vision and Wanda aren't coming so it's just the two pensioners and the ginger we're waiting on."

"You need to get better at insults." Nat's voice calls from the stairwell as she comes out with Bucky and Steve.

"Why did you take the stairs?" 

"Why not?" She shrugs and grabs a beer herself. “What’s going on, Tony?”

"Millicent is dead. Captured this morning. She poisoned herself before we could stop her."

Everyone shares a look and nods. "This is why we're having a party? Is she the one who was after everyone?" You ask.

"Nasty bitch." Sam says as he walks over. "To friendship and booze." He holds up his drink. 

"Wait." Steve reaches into the cooler and hands out drinks to those who don't have any. "To friendship and booze."

You all laugh and cheer, taking seats on the cushions and bean bags.

"How're you keeping?" Bucky sits down next to you.

"I'm okay, yeah. Had a bit of an argument with Loki earlier." You sigh as you take another swig.

"Want me to punch him for you?" Bucky winks.

You smile at him. "It's alright. I'm happy to just let it simmer." You chuckle.

"Wait, is lil’un angry?" Sam sits down on your other side. He had started calling you that, an abbreviation of little one, as you were the youngest. You hope it doesn’t catch on.

"Not really. Maybe a little. Kind of just want to be a petty little bitch." 

Sam nods in understanding. "Who are you mad at?"

"Loki." 

He raises his eyebrow. "I've seen the way he looks at you. I can help with the pettiness."

"How?" You look at Bucky and he just shrugs.

"You game to help the newbie rile up mischief man?" Sam asks Bucky. You cough to cover your laugh; maybe you shouldn't have told him your nickname for Loki.

"Always here to help out a damsel in distress." You groan and he holds up his hands. "Or to help a bitch be annoying."

You nod appreciatively and take another drink. "That's more like it."

"Right." Sam slaps his legs as he stands up. "Let the games begin."

You watch as he goes over to Tony and whispers something in his ear. With the way Tony's eyes light up, you know there's gonna be trouble. 

"Alright folks, finish your drinks." Everyone quiets down and looks at him. "I have a plan." He drains his beer and places the bottle in the middle of everyone. "We're gonna play spin the bottle." He holds up his hands to the grumbles and Clint's cackle. "You're all young, single, attractive people. And I'm an old fool who wants to play horny cupid. So suck it up!"

He sits down as everyone finishes their drinks. Sam brings over the cooler and hands out fresh ones as well as shot glasses, and when you look up, Tony is brandishing a bottle of vodka like a weapon. 

"Everyone takes a shot before we start. You don't have to kiss whoever it lands on but you do have to take a penalty shot of vodka if you don't." He explains the plan as you look around the group. Nat looks bored, Clint looks amused and at ease, although he is married so he will be sitting it out. Sam is smirking as he takes his seat beside you and Bucky is just watching everyone with curiosity. Steve is talking to Thor in a low whisper as the both of them take it in turns to look at people with devilish smiles, and Loki is well, scowling. You wonder if his face will get stuck that way. 

You find yourself feeling like an excited schoolgirl, with some of the most beautiful people on the planet up for grabs. You can't help but prod at the ball of nerves in your stomach, and take another swig of your second beer. 

"So this is the plan?" You whisper to Sam.

"Fuck yeah! No better way to piss off that creepy prick than to snog some hot singles." You wince at his language but don't bother to correct him.

"Feeling a bit full of yourself, are we?" You tease.

"I never said you weren't a hot single too." He winks at you and you blush. 

You turn to Bucky to find him watching the two of you with a smirk. "What's your thoughts, Buck?"

"I think this is right down my street." He chuckles. "I used to be quite the ladies' man."

You snort. "As if you couldn't sleep with any woman you like now."

He smirks proudly as you all turn to Tony who is knelt beside the bottle. "Shots!" He calls and you all raise your glasses. "Let's get this party going."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

You all down your shots and turn to look at Tony as he spins the bottle. It lands on Natasha and Sam lets out a low whistle. “Our first victim.” Tony gestures to her as he spins it again. “And our second is…wow. Looks like Steve is finally getting some action.”

Nat smirks at Steve and he just chuckles in response. She walks over to him and stands over him. “Come on then, big boy.” He doesn’t break eye contact as he stands up, now looking down at her and you get the chills. That is one hot couple.

“The stairwell is the designated kiss-zone. Minimum one minute. Maximum seven minutes.” Tony says and Nat just grins and drags Steve over to the door. He pulls it open and let’s her go in first; ever the gentleman. When the door closes behind them everyone seems to let out a collective breath and you snicker into your bottle. 

“What’re you laughing at?” Bucky asks in a low murmur.

“It’s more from incredulity at this whole night.” You reply.

“Excited?”

You nod. “And shitting myself.”

“No need, sweetness.” He pats your leg and you give him a small smile. 

You look away from him and take another swig, making eye contact with the burning gaze of Loki. He looks down to where Bucky’s hand still rests on your knee and his nostrils flare before looking back up at your face. You narrow your eyes at him and stick your chin up, breaking his stare to offer Bucky a flirty smile. You can practically feel the side of your face burning where Loki is boring into it. 

“How long do you reckon they’ll be?” You ask.

“It’s already been three and a half minutes, I think-” Sam was interrupted by the door to the stairwell swinging open and a very nonchalant Natasha and Steve striding back to their places. They were playing it far too cool, and you heard Sam snort. “Fucking idiots.” He mutters.

Tony offers a short round of applause and kneels down next to the bottle again. “Let’s see who will be next.” He spins it and it lands on Thor, who puffs his chest out with a cheeky smile. “Point break it is, and…” He spins it again and it lands on the sour-puss. 

Loki huffs and waves his hand at his and Thor’s glasses, which immediately fill with an amber liquid. “Your mortal liquor is too weak.” He explains as he raises his shot glass to Thor and the two down the drink with a wince. It’s the first time you’ve seen either of them show such a blatant reaction to alcohol. 

Tony regards them with a look of an impressed teenager before spinning the bottle again. You are too busy gazing at Loki to notice who it lands on until Sam gives an elated yelp. “Lil’un is up!” 

You snap your eyes to where the bottle is pointed directly at you and your eyes widen. The bottle spins again and lands a few inches to your right. Bucky looks at you with a warm smile and stands, offering his hand. You take it as Sam hoots and Steve chuckles. 

Bucky allows you to go first into the darkened stairwell. “Lights on or off?” He asks quietly, as if he’s worried he might scare you. 

“Off.” 

He closes the door behind him and you’re left in complete darkness, you press your back against the wall. You feel the warmth of his right hand come up to hold your cheek and you close your eyes to the touch. His warm lips press gently against yours and you sigh into the kiss, pressing against them more firmly. You fumble for his metal arm and place it on your waist before threading your fingers into his hair. He groans quietly and deepens the kiss, and you allow him access, your tongues sliding together. It’s such a sweet and tender moment, that when you pull away to rest your forehead against his, you can’t help but smile.

“Not bad, Buck.” You giggle.

He gives your waist a squeeze. “Not too bad yourself.”

He pulls his hand away to give your hand a squeeze. “Come on then, time to face the tossers outside.”

You sigh dramatically and he pushes the door open, letting the low light of the evening in. You step outside as everyone gives a little cheer and you blush. Loki doesn’t look at you, instead staring at his glass with such an intensity you’re worried it might explode. In fact, you don’t know how Loki’s magic works so it actually might. 

You sit back down and Sam slings his arm around your shoulders, leaning in to whisper in your ear. “Miserable Mischief Man has been grinding his teeth so hard I’m surprised he has any left.”

Your victory doesn’t feel quite as sweet as you’d imagined. “Good. He needs to realise I’m not something to be owned.”

“Atta girl.” He says and pats you on the arm.

“Anyone else want another drink?” You ask as you head over to the cooler next to Tony.

“I’ll have one.” Bucky calls.

“Me too.” Sam says.

“Make that three, please hun.” Steve adds.

You bend down to pull them out and are struck with the sudden realisation that your ass is up in the air, in perfect view of Loki. You try to smother your smile as you toss the beers to each of the guys.

“Next up,” Tony declares as he spins the bottle. “Ooo! It’s everyone’s favourite capsicle, and oh, what’s this? Terminator, you’re up. Nice, the return of the bromance.” You chuckle at his commentary as Steve and Bucky laugh, ambling over to the stairwell. 

“You’re not feeling left out, are you?” You tease Sam.

He shakes his head. “Nah, good things come to those who wait.” You nod and take a swig of your beer, starting to feel a slight buzz.

You go and sit in Steve’s empty seat next to Thor. “How are you doing?” You ask.

Thor smiles down at you. “I am well, pleased that my brother brought some Mest Akvavit to Midgard with him.”

“Is that the booze you guys were drinking?”

He chuckles. “Yes it was. A sure way to get a god to feel his liquor.” 

Steve and Bucky emerge from the stairwell, hair tousled and laughing. You make to move back to your seat but Steve shakes his head, gently pushing you back down to take Bucky’s empty seat, and Bucky in turn takes yours. 

You smirk at him. “Did you have a good time, golden-boy?”

“It was as if this was 1940s Brooklyn.” The blonde winks at you and you shake your head at him. 

Tony spins the bottle again and it lands on Sam who gives a shout, bucky clapping him on the back. The next spin lays out Natasha as his partner. He straightens his clothes and offers her a hand, which she ignores, sauntering off ahead. Sam follows with a confident stride, shutting them in.

You lean closer to Thor. “Do you reckon Loki is stopping the bottle from landing on him?”

"I doubt it, otherwise he would be swaying the entire game."

"Hmm." You look at him out of the corner of your eye. He hasn't said a word since his shot with Thor.

You wait for the guys to be done and sip your beer. They appear with only thirty seconds to spare; Sam's dark skin tinged with red and Nat's hair a little tousled. 

"Have fun?" You ask but Sam ignores you to talk to Steve.

"She… She just.." He seems at a loss for words and Steve nods in understanding.

"I know." 

You look over at Nat and she winks at you, making you cackle. 

"Magic." You mouth at her and she wiggles her fingers at you.

You watch as Tony spins the bottle again and it lands on Sam for the second time - he sighs and shakes his head as if it’s such a laborious job having to kiss people. Your smile falls slack jawed as the bottle lands on you and Sam raises a brow. “Is she worth it?” He teases, looking at Bucky. 

“Sure is.” The brunette winks and you roll your eyes, knowing the two are playing it up just to piss off Loki.

“Come on then, doll.” He offers you his hand and you take it.

Unlike Bucky, he doesn’t ask about the light, choosing to leave it on. “Are you actually wanting to do this? Or are we just pissing off Reindeer Games?” His question seems so sudden, it takes you a second to process.

“I’m game.” You shrug, suddenly feeling a little shy with the light on. 

He smiles as you devilishly. “Great, ‘cause I have to admit I’ve been checking out your ass a bit.”

You blush as he comes towards you, putting his left hand on your cheek as he kisses you slowly, his other hand grabbing your ass firmly. You giggle into the kiss and he pulls away smiling. “I can’t kiss you if you’re laughing.” 

You nod seriously and school your face, which makes him chuckle. He kisses you again and walks you back towards the wall. He’s a good kisser, but definitely nothing more than a friend. Bucky gave you more butterflies, but even those paled in comparison to the tidal wave in your stomach any time you were close to Loki.

Sam kisses you slowly for a few more moments before giving your ass a teasing smack and pulling away. “We should get back.” 

You kiss him on the cheek. “Not bad.”

He laughs as he holds the door open for you. “Thanks.”

You take your seats and you finish the last of your beer. Not wanting to get drunk, you decline Steve’s gentlemanly offer to get you another and Tony spins the bottle again.

“How many more rounds do you think he’ll do?” You ask.

Steve shrugs. “I’m guessing everyone will get a chance with each other.”

Thor gives a happy grunt on your other side and you turn to see him raise his glass to the group. The bottle points at him before being spun again and landing on… you.

The sound of shattering glass pierces the happy chatter and you watch as shards pour onto Loki’s shoulders, the bulbs of the fairy lights above him having exploded. He storms across the roof and you hurry after him without thinking, the two of you rushing into the elevator.

“What was that?” You demand.

“Ah look, the little mortal has the audacity to say that to me, after all she has done.” His seething tone is accompanied by a dark look in his eyes as he looks down at you.

“And what exactly have I done?” You spit back, squaring your shoulders.

“You’ve been throwing yourself at anyone who looks at you.” He stands tall, his very energy pushing you back against the wall as he walks towards you.

“Throwing myself? It’s a game with my friends!” You hold his gaze steadily as he presses his chest against yours.

He snorts. “And what amorous friends you have.”

“They’d be your friends too if you let them! You’re so busy pushing everyone away!”

“I have good reasons, and no need to explain them to you.” He turns away, stepping back.

You laugh hysterically. “You act as if I am your property, as if I belong to you. At least have decency to explain yourself. There’s a difference between mystery and stubborn conceitedness.”

He spins back around with a hiss. “You know nothing of what you speak.”

“Because you won’t tell me!” You gesture wildly, infuriated at him.

He curses loudly, slamming his fist against the wall, leaving a dent. Taking a deep breath, you turn away from him.

You look up at the information panel and realise all the lights are off. He must have stopped the lift. 

“Turn the elevator back on.” Your voice is tired. 

He flicks his wrist and the lights come back on. He doesn’t turn around, and when the doors open you leave in silence, your head spinning.

Why was he being such a pig headed brute? It was these moments when you wish he was never kind to you. There had been so many times over the past few weeks where he had been sweet and tender, making you laugh, captivating you with his wise eyes and gentle teasing. It made it even worse when he turned sour, when he acted as if he had some claim on you. 

Perhaps you wouldn’t be so angry if he actually did have a claim, if he really returned your feelings - but you can feel your heart breaking. Because as much as he could be kind, you doubt he returns your feelings. What do you have to offer him? Average looks, average intelligence, an average life. You are nothing special. You are nothing. 

The only reason he has to act so possessive is his childhood, his upbringing. Growing up as a prince, he probably never had to share the things he enjoyed. But you aren’t a toy, you aren’t a plaything. Why can’t he understand that unless your feelings were mutual, you aren’t his? 

You kick at your bed frame in frustration, letting out a yelp and grabbing at your toes as they spike in pain. This whole situation was such bullshit.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you trudge to the kitchen in search of coffee. Thor waves at you from where he is sprawled on the sofa, watching Judge Judy. You wave back, pouring yourself a cup before joining him. He turns the volume down.

“How are you this late morning?” He asks.

You hug the mug to your chest with a small frown. “Eh, I’m fine. Had another argument with Loki last night.”

He nods. “I did wonder what happened after the two of you left.”

Staring at your coffee as your swirl it around, you take a deep breath before looking at Thor. “He keeps saying vague things. Why won’t he just be straight with me?”

“My brother has always been one to avoid his truth.” He pats your arm comfortingly.

“Last night he said he had good reason to push people away but wouldn’t say what the reason was. And before that, he said something about not being able to help when he wanted to. Do you know what that means?”

Thor rubs his beard in thought and smiles sadly. “After his attack on New York, he went back to Asgard to repent. He spent time with the poor at my father’s command, and soon befriended a young maiden.” He pauses and swallows hard. “She had a terminal illness. They both knew that her days were numbered, and Loki searched for a cure, consulting with dozens of healers. Finally, he had to accept that he couldn’t save her. She passed away just over a week later.” His eyes glaze over as he speaks, and you can tell that this loss affected him too, if only through his brother’s anguish.

Thor clears his throat and looks back at you. “After she passed, he couldn’t stand to be on Asgard. She had taught him how to care for those he had previously thought beneath him, and so he decided to come back to Midgard. Not only to distract himself, but to try and help those he had hurt in his invasion. At my persistence, Stark allowed him to join us here.”

You place your cup on the coffee table heavily, some spilling out. “Fucking hell, I need to talk to him.” You say quickly as you stand. Thor stands too, holding his hands out to stop you.

“He’s not here, Leena. Fury has more faith in him after he volunteered to look out for you and he’s been sent on a mission - he left a few hours ago.”

You drop back onto the sofa, head reeling. Thor pats you on the shoulder. “I must be going too, I’m due in the briefing room.”

He goes to the elevator and you wave to him. “Stay safe.”

You wrestle with understanding and regret, confusion and as always, anger. You understand him more now, why he is so protective, how traumatic his grief must have been, how helpless he must have felt. You regret not sitting down to talk to him properly, but really, would he have actually spoken to you? He seems to push you away every time you speak, whilst also wanting to keep you close. It isn’t fair, especially not when you can't actually mean that much to him. Why on earth does he insist on claiming you? How can he have the audacity to demand so much without a shred of an explanation?

It’s all too much, too complicated. You walk back to your room, asking Friday to play some music and laying on your bed.

********

You wake a few hours later, stomach rumbling. You head into the kitchen, making some toast. You eat it in silence, the knowledge of you being alone on your floor making you uncomfortable. Despite living alone for years, you have really become accustomed to the constant company of living in the tower. 

You wash your plate, deciding to head down to the lower levels in search of company. Someone must be in the training room, or maybe in the lab. When you reach the basement, the gym is empty - not a soul to be seen on the treadmills, nor the weights, nor the punching bags. The sparring space is just as barren, the whole place feeling somehow desolate. You pad over to the lab, opening the door to find it empty. The coffee cups littered around the room are just as usual, but not the silence. 

Suddenly the lights flicker and then turn off. You crouch defensively as the emergency generator turns on, casting an eerie green light over the laboratory. A sharp crackle punctuates the air on the other side of the cabinet you’re crouched behind.

“You’re sure no one is here?” The voice is unfamiliar, slightly nasally.

“No one but The Avengers has access to these floors, and they’re all out on missions.” A second voice replies, this one deeper.

You peek over the cabinet to see two men dressed in all black, each with a hand around the arms of the god between them. Loki towers above them, but his hands seem to be bound in front of him. His would-be-handcuffs look to be made of stone, his hands completely covered by the restraints. He is dressed as he was back in the invasion of New York, but a metal gag covers every inch of his face below his nose. 

You can only see a side view of the trio and watch with wide eyes as one of the men hits Loki in the ribs with a baton, and he groans beneath the gag. “Where is the hard drive?” The nasally man asks.

The other guy presses a button on his arm and Loki’s metal covering opens slightly, to allow an inch or so for his voice to come through. “Somewhere in here, I can’t be sure.” His voice is surprisingly steady and sends reassurance through your anxious body.

The nasal guy smacks him round the head with his own baton. “You better be right.” He hisses.

You duck back down, your heart thumping so loudly in your ears, you’re sure they can hear it. Thor had said he was going to a briefing, were they really all out? You curse mentally as you realise you left your cellphone in your room, and you doubt the ones in here work if they've cut the power. Whatever is going on, you have to help. The guy with the deeper voice seems to have the control over Loki’s restraints - if you do anything, you have to disable him first.

You think back to when Nat had trained you. 

Walking into the lab ahead of you, Nat had pointed to the second drawer beneath Dr Banner’s desk. “There’s a handgun in there.” She then pointed to the vent in the ceiling above the table. “And one in there too.” She turned to you with a pointed look. “It may take a while for me to convince Fury to let you have your own weapon, but if there’s an emergency, come here.”

You silently thank your blessings for your timeliness. There is no way you can access the vent quick enough to secure the gun - you aren’t a trained assassin. Dr Banner’s desk is only a few feet away from you, but moving now will reveal yourself.

You cover your mouth with your hand, scared that your breathing will give you up. All you have to do is wait for them to show you their back and you can crawl over and grab the gun. 

Fuck knows how Loki’s magic works, but you doubt he can read your thoughts. You cover your mouth with the bottom of your shirt. What the hell.

-Loki, I’m next to Dr Banner’s desk. Lead them away.- 

You breath the words into the fabric, barely even a whisper. You close your eyes, focusing your energy towards the god on the other side of the cabinet, willing him to hear you. 

A grunt sounds, and then a second later, a shuffle and the sound of metal scraping. 

“What?!” The man with the lower voice spits.

“Over here, I remember seeing the drive in the cabinet near the window.” Loki’s voice rings clear and your heart stops. Footsteps sound around the room, heading away from you. 

Holy fuck. Whether he had heard you or not, the three of them now have their backs to you as they drag Loki away. This is your chance. You fall to all fours, crawling as quickly as you can without sound. You reach the drawer’s quickly, and someone clears their throat as you slide them open, another mercy to hide the sound.

You grip the gun in your shaking hand. You can’t pussy out, you have to do this. You peek around the desktop, and point your gun. Only one shot, that’s all you have. The guy with the controls is on the right of Loki. You take a deep breath… and shoot. 

The man falls to his knees with a shout, clutching his chest. His arm drops from around Loki’s and the god takes the opportunity to step away and kick the man to his left to the ground. You dive forward into the space between the Loki and the control guy, gun cocked and shoot the bleeding man’s arm, right through his control system before he has a chance to touch it. You hear Loki’s restraints fall to the floor and the whistle of a blade.

You look behind you to see Loki slice a dagger across the other man’s neck, blood spurting out. As soon as his knife leaves the man’s flesh, Loki grips you by the neck. It’s not a threatening hold, more of a comforting one. 

“Look away.” He orders and you squeeze your eyes shut. The sound of metal slicing against flesh sounds again, right in front of you, and you know he has slit the deeper man’s throat. 

Loki reaches under your arms and hoists you up to standing before waving his hand absentmindedly, the lights flickering back on again. You sway on your feet as he steps away, picking up a telephone and keying in a few digits. “Stark. We need you back at the tower.” 

He puts the phone back down and you stumble towards him. When he catches you, you black out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

You open your eyes to the low light of your bedroom, and blink slowly as you take in your surroundings.

Realising there's a weight next to you, you turn over to see Peter's smiling face.

"Hey, Lele!" His excited tone pierces your ears and you wince.

"A little bit quieter please Pete, I've only been awake thirty seconds." 

He presses his lips together and makes an exaggerated zipping motion.

You rub the sleep from your eyes. "What happened?" You ask, pictures of blood and slit necks flashing through your mind.

"We've only been back 20 minutes. The lot of us were out tying up loose ends with Millicent's men when Loki’s radio went down." You look him over and realise he's still in his spider-suit. "We'd just broken through to the room he'd been tasked with, you know, with his magic and stuff, when Mr Stark got the call from the lab."

You nod in understanding as he picks up a piece of your hair to play with. "Mr Loki says that you saved the day - shooting down Johnson." He punches your arm. "Good job, Lele. Director Fury should think about hiring you." 

You give him a smile, though it doesn't quite reach your eyes. "Where is everyone?"

He looks at his watch. "I reckon they've just finished the briefing. There's gonna be a little party later in your honour." He smiles brightly.

Your jaw drops. "You’re joking."

"Nope." He hops up from the bed. "You've got just over an hour before everyone comes and crashes this floor." He gives you a cheeky wave as he bounces from the room.

You run your hands through your hair and realise how soft it feels, and when you look down you realise your grey sweatpants are now purple, your black tank top now navy. Heading to the mirror you realise someone has brushed your hair for you and cleaned you up. With a wince you realise that you were probably covered in the men's blood. Did Loki clean you up? You shiver at the thought. You peak under your top and realise you're wearing the same bra, now stained crimson. 

You hurry to strip and shower, taking much longer than usual to scrub and re-scrub. When you finish you toss the blood-stained clothes into the trash with a shiver.

You put on some black skinny jeans and red long-sleeved V-neck, which shows a hint of cleavage. You’re not really one to dress up much so you make do with some kitten heels, a nice necklace and earrings; finishing up with a side braid. After putting on some makeup and perfume, you reckon that you look nice enough, probably the nicest any of the team have seen you. 

You hear raised voices and laughter down the hall, and a moment later some music starts playing. Suddenly anxious, the playful tap at your door makes you jump.

You open it to Sam’s cheerful face. “I’m here to collect a hero, you wouldn’t happen to know where she is, would you?”

You try to smile back, but it comes out strained. “Oh dear. Let me in, chick, tell Uncle Sam what’s wrong.” He pulls you over to the bed and pats the spot next to him.

“You do realise we’ve kissed right? You being my uncle just adds a whole layer of twisted to our relationship.” You try to joke but it comes out awkward. 

“Yeah but it flows off the tongue.” He shakes his head. “Don’t distract me. Tell me what’s up.”

You pick at your fingers, struggling to say the words. “I killed someone, Sam.”

“The way I heard it, you just disabled them. Loki finished them off.” He tries to ease you but it doesn’t quite work.

“He would’ve died anyway!” You insist, your voice raising a little.

“I understand it’s hard. It always is, but these guys, they weren’t some hired mercenaries or some brainwashed kids. They were adult men. Millicent’s second in command, looking for information which would have put millions in immediate danger.” He pulls your hands away and gives them a squeeze. “You don’t have to do that again, hell, if you want to move out I’m sure Tony will find you somewhere new.”

You shake your head. “What’s worse is that I don’t actually feel that bad. I just feel such guilt at my lack of guilt, you know?” You look into his eyes. “Does that make me a bad person?”

He shrugs. “I’ll get back to you on that after I see you kill a puppy.” He pats your arm. “Are you alright to go out there?”

You smile, letting your worries drift away for another time. “I hear I’m the special guest.”

He stands up, pulling you up with a twirl. “Tony’s even made you a crown. You certainly look good enough for it.” He winks at you.

You let Sam lead you from the room to the cheers of your friends. That’s what you realise at this moment. These guys have become your friends, they’ve taken you in, cared for you, listened and joked and flirted with you. They’ve made you smile and laugh, made you feel wanted and valued, and suddenly you can’t be anymore grateful for that stupid eviction notice.

Tony approaches you with a ridiculous golden crown made out of craft paper. “I hereby dub thee, The Queen of The Sneaks, for one night and one night only.” 

You giggle and he places the crown on your head as everyone cheers again. Thor and Steve pick you up as you shriek, sitting you on their shoulders. You laugh again, your cheeks beginning to hurt as Clint passes you a beer on your throne of muscles. 

“To Leena!” Peter hails, holding up his red solo cup of soda, and everyone raises their glasses. 

“You guys are ridiculous!” You giggle.

You look around and realise with a sinking feeling that Loki isn’t there, but try not to let your smile fade. The guys put you down and Steve claps you on the back.

“Good job today.”

“Thanks.” You blush without meaning to, an all too common occurrence with America’s golden boy. Thankfully, Bucky calls him over and you don’t have to be too embarrassed. 

“If you’re the queen of the night, should I call you Your Majesty?” Thor murmurs in your ear from behind you. You jump and smack him with a laugh.

“That’s coming from an actual prince.”

“I would offer for you to be my queen, but..” He leans closer. “I suspect that you are waiting on a different prince tonight.” You gape at him and he chuckles. “It is all in jest, sweet Leena.”

You give him a small smile as you look around the room. “Do you know where he is?”

“I imagine he might be out on the balcony, my brother does love to brood.”

You hum in response, heading across the room and opening the glass doors into the brisk air of mid-December. You wrap your arms around yourself as Loki turns around. The only light is the warm glow of inside, and it casts a welcoming illumination across his features which are the most relaxed you’ve seen them. The city lights stretch out behind him, and he looks so beautiful.

“Please tell me you didn’t see me naked.” You joke, suddenly unsure of what to say as your pulse quickens.

He offers a small smile. “As I said before, I may be the God of Mischief, but I am not evil. I couldn’t bear to leave you in that state - I kept your modesty intact.”

You give him a grateful smile, rubbing your arms against the cold. Loki looks at you worriedly before shrugging off his suit jacket, leaving him in just his sweater. He steps forward to sling it around your shoulders, and you can feel the heat radiating off him. He smells so good, feels so good, and you’re reminded of your first night at the Tower, when he had pressed you against the wall of the elevator. You catch his wrist as he pulls away.

“Won’t you be cold?”

He shakes his head. “I do not feel the cold, it is one of my…attributes.”

You squeeze his wrist, suddenly emotional. “I’m sorry for not being more understanding or more patient, I shouldn’t have been so quick to anger. Thor told me-” He places a finger over your lips.

“Do not fret, little one. I should have been honest with you about my struggles…” He moves his finger to cup your cheek. “...instead of being angry with you.”

His gentleness makes your eyes prick with tears. “Why do you care? I’m nothing compared to you.”

He shushes you, pulling you into his chest. You melt into his embrace, a single tear streaking down your face. “You are anything but lesser. You are smart and fiery and you are unafraid to speak your mind to me when I am being foolish. You are kind and generous, and incredibly beautiful, like the rarest of jewels.” He pulls you away from his chest and wipes away the tear on your cheek. “My dear Leena, you are you, and that is more than enough.”

You turn away, dabbing at your eyes. “Christ, you’re going to make me cry more.”

Loki grabs your arm, spinning you back towards him and you catch yourself on his chest. “Then let me remedy that.” Barely a beat passes as you look up into his blue eyes before his lips press against yours.

Fuck, you didn’t know anything could feel this good. His lips are hot and sweet, and his arm around your waist pulls you against his hard chest. You make a small sound and it urges him on, and all that you give, he takes. You kiss him back and he smiles against your lips, pulling back as you both pant, despite only being together for a moment.

“Better?”

“Mmm.” You nod, unable to speak as your stomach flips; your eyes watching his.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, I got you a gift. It's a generous helping of sexy times.

Epilogue

The chilling wind nips at your cheeks and you pull your scarf over your nose, leaning in closer to Loki as he guides you through the heaving city streets. “Why are you so hell-bent on shopping today, of all days?” He moans.

“Stop moaning and just take me there.” You shush him. When Nat had reminded you of Tony’s cocktail party tonight, you had panicked. You didn’t own anything nice enough, and of course it was Christmas Eve, so everything was packed. You had seen the perfect dress a few weeks ago at a small boutique several blocks away from the Tower, but needed Loki to help you through the crowds. 

You walk for a few minutes more before reaching the store, and you slap Loki’s hand away as he reaches for the door handle. “You can’t come in. Wait out here.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so.” You grin and he rolls his eyes, pulling you in for a sweet kiss. You pull away blushing, and hurry into the warmth of the store. 

The shop assistant smiles brightly at you. “Can I help you with anything?”

******

You pull back the changing room curtain to take a look in the larger mirror outside and the assistant gapes at you. “I hope you don’t mind me saying, miss, but you look incredible.”

You smile brightly at the compliment, looking yourself over in the mirror. The scarlet dress hugs your figure with a plunging neckline and risque length, finishing just a few inches past your ass. The thin straps cross over your exposed back, and the whole thing sparkles ever so slightly. You look more than sexy, you look as if you could step on any man who dared to look at you. It’s perfect. 

“I’ll take it.”

******

When you leave the store, Loki is waiting, two coffee cups in hand, a paper package tucked under his arm. “Did you find what you wanted?”

“Yeah.” You smile, following him across the street to the stretch of park. He nods for you to sit on one of the benches and passes you a cup.

“A large gingerbread latte for my sweetheart, and…” He passes you the package and you feel the warmth coming from it. “A cinnamon sugar pretzel.” 

You smile affectionately at him. “My favourite, thank you.” You lean up to kiss him.

He sits beside you and sips on his own drink. “I asked Peter for a list of all the things you like, and I must say he was quite detailed. I will be spoiling you for a while yet, pet.” You feel your heart flutter and you blush. “Come here.” Loki picks up your legs and puts them on his lap. You feel like you might swoon. He has so easily picked up your likes and dislikes, you doubt Peter’s list mentions a ridiculous need for physical touch. 

*****

“My sweet, I don’t mean to rush you, but I can already see people arriving.” Loki calls through the bathroom door. You finish putting your earrings in and look yourself over in the mirror. You’ve paired the red dress with some silver heels and dark makeup, leaving your hair down. You know you look good, so why do you feel so nervous? Probably because Loki hasn’t seen you dressed like this before. 

You’re a bad bitch, you remind yourself. Act like you own the place, and people will think you do. You add a spritz of perfume and open the door, stepping out into the room where Loki is standing and gazing out of the window. He turns to look at you and his jaw clenches, his eyes looking you over hungrily. “My dear, you look beyond exquisite.” He purrs the words, coming over to kiss your hand. “But I don’t think I can allow anyone to see you like this. They might try and steal you from me.”

You smile seductively and pat his cheek in a way that you know will annoy him. “You don’t have a choice.” Before he can answer, you pick up your clutch, swaying your hips as you walk away. “Come on, we’re going to be late.”

****

You spend the next few hours drinking cocktails, talking with your friends and making polite conversation with strangers. 

“I think this party is missing something very important.” Sam announces as he comes over to you. Loki had been stuck to you all night, but had just excused himself to the bathroom. 

“And what’s that?”

“Dancing. Everyone here deserves to be blessed with my sick moves.”

You chuckle, finishing your drink and placing it on a tray as a waiter walks past. “You haven’t seen my moves yet, Sam.”

“Oh really? Go on, show me something.”

“There’s no music.” You laugh.

Sam has the nerve to start humming, and you watch him incredulously. “Oooooo, she’s a maneater, make you work hard, make you- come on, show me your moves girlie.” 

You laugh, raising your hands above your head and swaying your hips as he continues to sing. “She’s a maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard, make you want all of her love… woo! Those are some sexy moves my friend.” 

You open your eyes, shaking your head as you laugh again. “Go and find Tony and remedy the lack of a dance floor then, Sam.”

He gives you a salute and marches off. When you turn around, Loki's piercing blue gaze is burning into you, and even from the other side of the room you can feel it's heat. 

"Come here, pet." His voice growls lowly in your ear despite your distance and you shiver at the feel of his magic trickling down your neck. You walk over slowly, as if some invisible force is pulling you, and the god uses this time to rake his eyes over your body from where he leans against the wall, his eyes lingering on your exposed legs. 

When you stand before him he reaches out to wrap an arm around your waist, pulling you flush against him as you gasp. He tucks your hair behind your ear, trailing his fingertips down your neck as the butterflies in your stomach flutter wildly at the feel of his body pressed against yours. "Do you remember what you said a few nights ago, my darling?"

Your thighs clench at the memory. After he had spent hours lavishing you in tender touches, the two of you had lain in his bed in the afterglow, your head on his chest as your legs intertwined. The night had been even better than usual, no need for condoms after getting the coil the day before.

"I can hear your churning thoughts, pet." He had murmured. "Speak your mind."

"Have you always been this sweet? With other women?" You had asked.

"Why do I not sense jealousy in your tone? It is not the gentle touches in my past that bother you, is it?" As ever, his mind was as quick as a dart.

You had made an embarrassed sound, hiding your face away.

"I once told you that I would be as bad as you like." He tugged at your hair until you looked at him. "You need only ask." His voice was a low purr.

"I think maybe I will." You whispered back.

Now, you can hear the lust in his voice and all you can do is nod. 

"Is that what you want, my sweet?" He murmurs in your ear.

"Yes." You breathe, your pulse quickening. 

His hand wraps around your throat, giving a gentle squeeze. "Good, because you have been teasing me all night in that damned dress, and I do so intend to make you pay for my torment." 

He lets go, his hand on your back as he guides you through the party and towards the elevator. Just as you reach to press the button, a green light flashes across your eyes and suddenly you are in your room. You look to Loki with wide eyes, but you're met with the hungry gaze of a predator. 

He backs you against the wall before kissing you fiercely, his hands threading in your hair to pull at it, eliciting a half moan - half gasp from you. He takes this opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue taking greedily from you as his hands leave your hair, grabbing at you in fervour. One moment they are kneading your breasts, the next your ass. You pull away to catch your breath and his lips latch onto your neck, nipping at the soft flesh and making you moan.

Loki seems so desperate and so dominating all at once, as if he has to have you now, as if nothing could stop him from taking what he wants. 

His right hand travels up to grip at your throat again, holding you against the wall. He pulls back to look at you darkly. "You're a vixen in all manners my darling, but tonight you were in your prime." He presses his forehead against yours as he gives your throat a squeeze. "Do you know how badly I wanted to take you there and then? To show everyone how much of a good girl you can be when you take my cock?" 

Loki's words are filthy, his tone dangerous, his hand firm around your neck; and yet heat pools between your legs as you pant beneath him.

He releases his grip, moving his hands down to run his fingers under the hem of your dress, his touch tickling the tops of your thighs. "Let me be clear, pet. I fully intend to have my way tonight." He splays his fingers against your skin, giving your thighs a squeeze. "But should you wish me to stop, you are to say the word 'red', like this slutty little dress of yours." 

He hikes the dress a few inches higher, to press his thumbs against your hip bones over your panties. "If your mouth is otherwise occupied, you are to snap your fingers. Understood?" 

You feel dizzy with lust, your breathing laboured despite barely doing anything and you can hear your heart thumping in your ears. You've never felt so alive. "Yes." You whisper, eyes not leaving his. 

"Good." He growls, spinning you around to press your chest against the wall, one arm pressed against your back. He hikes your dress up, exposing your lace panties fully. "This just won't do." He hooks his fingers under them, pulling them down to pool around your heels. Rubbing his other hand over your ass, you hear him hum. "Much better." 

His hand leaves your skin for a split second, before swiftly landing again, spanking you. You whimper, feeling behind you to grab at him, and both his hands leave your body to pin your wrists on either side of your head, palms against the cool wall. "Do not touch me again, Leena, or I will have you bound." He growls into your hair and your breath catches.

A twinge of guilt pokes at your thoughts, at how you shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as you are, but you push it away to focus on the pleasure the god behind you is bringing to you. Loki's hands leave your wrists, and he lands another blow to your behind, the sharp sting making you moan. He spanks you again, and again, and by the time he gets to the sixth, you're begging. For what, you don't know.

"Please." You whimper, panting hard as your skin stings warmly. 

"What is it, hmm? You want me to stop?" His voice borders on mocking.

"Please, Loki. It hurts." You whisper, though the most pain you feel is from not being able to see him; your cheek pressed against the wall. 

He spins you back round, biting your lower lip teasingly. "Then show me how sorry you are for parading yourself in front of me tonight, knowing how you would drive me crazy." 

He crouches down to take your panties from around your ankles, and your hands tremble slightly from having to stop yourself touching him. When he stands again, he pulls your hair. "On your knees, pet." 

You lower yourself down obediently, watching as he unbuckles his belt and undoes his leather pants. The pale flash of skin shows that he is not wearing underwear, and then he is pulling his hard cock out. Your mouth waters at the sight, remembering how good he tastes. You look up at him for permission and he nods, licking his lips. 

Taking him in your hand, you trace your tongue over the slit and you hear him groan. You lick around the head before trailing your tongue down his member. You know that you're teasing him, but who said two couldn't play the game? Finally, you slowly wrap your lips around the tip, taking him into your mouth half an inch at a time. He's too big for you to take completely, and soon you feel his cock hit the back of your throat. You pull away slightly before plunging back down, picking up your pace. 

He moans loudly, threading his fingers in your hair and guiding you faster until you gag. Still he doesn't relent, fucking your mouth as your eyes water, spit leaking from around his cock as you brace yourself on his thighs. Just as you reach your limit, he releases you and you pull away with a gasp. 

You look up at him as a tear falls down your cheek and he wipes it away with a surprisingly kind smile. "Good girl." 

You wipe your mouth with the back of your hand, standing up on shaky legs. He pulls you into a fierce kiss. "You really are a vixen." He smirks as he pulls away. "Arms up." He orders and you obey, letting him whisk the dress from you. 

You step out of your heels before reaching for his shirt, desperate to touch him. Loki grabs you by the neck with a hiss. "Forgotten my orders already?" 

You bring your arms to your sides, struggling not to put your hands over his. "That's better. On the bed." His eyes have darkened again and you skitter over as he slaps your ass. 

You lie on your back and watch quietly as he pulls off his shirt and kicks off his boots and pants. He crawls across the bed to you like a panther hunting his prey, covering your body with his as he kisses along your skin. You close your eyes in bliss and feel the caress of Lokis’ magic against your breasts before the cool air tickles your exposed nipples as he whisks away your bra without touching you. He sucks on the sensitive skin there and you arch your back to the pleasure his mouth brings as his hand wanders down between your legs.

You both let out a moan as he touches your heat. "So wet for me, pet, and I've barely touched you." Apparently, his roughness is just what your body wanted.

It is a struggle to keep your hands at your sides, especially as his skilled fingers rub against your clit. You let out a loud whine, eyes screwed shut to the pleasure his touch brings. “Please Loki, Christ-” You break off to moan as he rubs more firmly. “Please fuck me…” You blush deeply, refusing to look at him as you say the words, but when his hand pulls away your eyes fly open, already missing his touch. You watch as he licks your juices off of his fingers and he smiles devilishly. 

“Oh, my sweet. You taste so good.” He groans and it’s the filthiest thing you’ve ever heard, ever seen. He lifts your legs up to wrap around his waist and lines his cock up with your entrance. The god leans down to wrap his hand around your throat again, apparently his new favourite thing. “You’re gonna take my cock as deep and as hard as I want, pet. Let me hear you scream.” The words are whispered against your lips, his dark eyes looking into your wide ones.

Loki plunges into you without mercy and you cry out, your arms coming up to cling at his back. The feeling of his skin under yours is incredible after having to wait so long, and he lets you pull him down, your stomachs pressed together as he fucks you hard, grunting into your hair as his hands move under your shoulders. You moan loudly, losing yourself to the feeling of being surrounded by him, your two bodies sliding together in a symphony of sin. He pulls your legs higher up his back before quickening his relentless pace, and each time he slams into you, his pelvis hits your exposed clit. 

He pulls back to wrap a hand around your throat again, and your head spins at the restricted blood flow as he continues to fuck you hard. You can feel yourself climbing that incredible peak, and your moans turn to half-screams, your eyes screwed shut. “Look at me!” Loki growls, and you struggle to open your eyes as your pleasure builds.

When your eyes lock on his he grits his teeth and you know he’s close too. “Look at me as I fuck you, pet.” His words threaten to send you over the edge, as does the look on his face. He is enjoying this just as much as you, the rough desperation of him towering over you as he fucks your cunt. Your mouth opens in a panting scream as you fight closing your eyes to the cliff top you’re about to tumble off. Loki doesn’t relent as you let yourself fall, nails digging into his arms as you pant and clench around him. You ride the waves of pleasure, hips bucking and he growls, releasing your throat to crash his lips against yours. His mouth opens as he moans into the kiss and then his rhythm is lost, and his hips snap against you brutally as he comes with a shout.

You wrap your arms around his neck, holding onto him as you both pant heavily. After a moment you pull back to give him a soft kiss, and he touches your face gently, rolling off of you. You turn to him and he throws an arm around your shoulders as you nuzzle against the crook of his neck.

“Did you have fun, my sweet?” Loki’s voice is soft against your hair.

You hum happily and nuzzle against him. “Probably more than I should have.”

He chuckles. “No such thing.” He presses a kiss to the top of your head.

A series of loud bangs makes you lift your head, and you watch as fireworks sprinkle across the dark sky. You look up at Loki. “Merry Christmas, Mischief Man.”

“Merry Christmas, my sweet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
